Shadow Creeks Academy
by XxTheDarkGoddessxX
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten are expelled from their school and shipped away to a strange boarding school. They think life is horrible, but will their opinions change for good or for bad when they meet the 'Bad Boys' of Shadow Creeks Academy? And will they be able to escape the bloodthirsty boys or will they learn to love them? Naruto AU. SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno.
1. Welcome to Shadow Creeks Academy

**Okay, so since my first Naruto fanfic hasn't been finished yet, I've decided to post this one which is also a multi-chap but more on the supernatural side. I really liked the idea of making them supernatural creatures so I decided to do that.**

 **I might not focus on this fic too much since I have a lot of other stories I'm currently writing, so this'll probably updated once every 3 weeks.**

 **Also, I made up a surname for Tenten since she doesnt have one in the manga or anime. And keep in mind that in this fic, Sakura has waist length hair until something happens and she decided to cut it.**

* * *

Just to make this clear:

 _Thoughts/Emphasis_ (You'll know they're thoughts if I write: he/she/they thought)

 _ **Texts + Phone Calls**_

 **Twitter feed** (Yes, I will be using twitter for this fanfiction to make this more interesting! I got this idea from another Sasusaku fanfiction, cant remember the name but if I do, I'll give credit :D)

 **Inners** (Ya know, inner Sakura? But in this case, everyone has inners.)

* * *

'FOREHEAD! WAKE UP, YOU'RE NOT GONNA HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO GET READY!' Ino Yamanaka shouted at the top of her lungs to one of her best friends, Sakura Haruno who was - much to Ino's chagrin, still sleeping.

'SHUT UP PIG, NOT EVERYONE WAKES UP AT THE CRACK OF DAWN LIKE YOU TO GET THEIR HAIR DONE!' Sakura retorted, having sprung awake after Ino screamed in her ear.

Tenten Inoue stormed into Sakura's room and deftly threw a kunai towards Sakura and Ino, who swiftly managed to avoid it and watched as it hit the wall behind them.

'BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND STOP RUINING MY BEAUTY SLEEP!' She raged, her hands on her hips.

Ino and Sakura both shared a look before Ino began to reply.

'Beauty sleep? Even if you were Sleeping Beauty you would never be able to be beautiful.'' she said smugly.

Tenten's face distorted from one of anger to one of shock. 'OKAY, THAT'S IT! I'M COMIN' FOR YA INO YAMA-'

Tenten was cut off as a pale hand appeared between Ino and Tenten, who were both sending menacing glares at eachother.

'G-girls, I r-really think w-we shouldn't be a-arguing. A-after all, it is t-the first d-day of o-our new school...' Hinata Hyuga stammered, a natural habit of hers.

Sakura sighed and began muttering to herself. ''And that, my friends, is how we wake up every morning.''

Tenten and Ino lowered their hands, which were both poised to attack.

'I suppose we could save it for another day...' Tenten grudgingly agreed. Hinata was lowkey a tsundere and could go from being as sweet as sugar to scary as hell. If someone dared disrupt or hurt anything or anyone important to her, she'd decapitate their heads. And as you can guess, the first day of their new school was important. They were all expelled from their previous school for attacking a bully who'd been bullying two defenseless kids in the park. The bully belonged to their school, and the girls only meant to give him a few bruises and maybe a broken rib or punctured ankle, but they ended up going a bit overboard... Hehe... Needless to say, they were expelled and their parents decided to send them to boarding school where Sakura's Aunt Tsunade was head. And unfortunately for them, the school was _on the other side of the country!_ But the good thing about it was that unlike most boarding schools, there was no uniform, only a color code which specifically asked for dark colors to be worn.

'Well, whatever. It's time to get you all dressed!' Ino squealed, grinning evilly.

The girls, knowing what was about to come, readied themselves to defend. Tenten hopped out of Sakura's bedroom window, and was about to re-enter the house and make a detour to her room, yelling, 'Sorry Sakura, Hinata. You're on your own now!'

Sakura and Hinata looked at eachother in alarm before Hinata squeaked and ran out of Sakura's room and into her own. 'Gomen Sakura-chan!'

Ino, who'd been staring at the empty place where Hinata was standing before, then turned around to Sakura and advanced towards her. She had several makeup brushed in her right hand and a straightener and curling iron in her left hand. Next to her was a clothes rack which seemed the scariest of all to Sakura.

'Girl, get ready and hold on tight...'

 _Kami help me!_

* * *

After Ino had managed to attack all three girls, she took them all to her mirror-walled room (Yes, her room walls are mirrors.) and revealed her work of art to them.

They all gasped simultaneously. Sakura's makeup was done perfectly; with grey eyeshadow to contrast with her outfit, long, sleek fake eyelashes, her eyeliner was curved into a cat eye, she wore bubblegum pink lipgloss and rosy red blusher. Her outfit consisted of ripped high waisted light blue jeans, a white tight fitting halter top, a red and black checked jacket tied round her waist and a pair of heeled black army boots. Her waist-length hair was loosely curled

Hinata's makeup was the same as Sakura's only her eyeshadow was a light pink and she wore mascara instead of fake lashes. Her outfit consisted of a dark rogue red dress that reached a little lower than mid thigh, a black leather jacket and a pair of matching black heeled ankle boots. Hinata's long hair was curled at the ends and the short front sections were cut into bangs.

Tenten had black and red eyeshadow, red lipgloss, fake eyelashes and her eyeliner wasn't cat eyed. She wore a pair of black ripped leggings, a red crop top with a white skull on it that left her belly and belly button exposed, and black converses since she wasn't a very big fan of heels or girly shoes. Her hair was out of her usual twin buns and due to it being twisted into a bun for so long, it had grown to be naturally wavy. Her bangs were pushed backwards by a matching skull headband so they wouldn't get in her way.

Ino, obviously, couldn't be the only one who wasn't glammed up so she wore a spaghetti strap dark floral crop top made of chiffon, a pair of black high waisted shorts and a pair of killer stilettos to match. Her makeup was the exact same as Sakura's since they both adored the look and her hair was up in a messy bun, which was quite a change from the usual high ponytail she wore.

Each girl sported a black choker necklace with a star dangling from it - a symbol of their friendship.

'Wow Ino! You made us look gorgeous!' They all shouted out, their faces the epitome of happiness.

Ino laughed softly and shook her head. 'Ah ah ah. I made you guys look even more gorgeous. You already were to begin with.'

'Awh!' they cooed, giving each other a group hug.

When they had finally broken apart, Sakura smiled devilishly. 'So whaddya say we go show our new school that they can't push us around like puppets?'

Tenten grinned, while Ino smirked and Hinata giggled evilly. The sixteen year olds all looked at eachother and mentally counted to three before opening their mouths and shouting...

'LETS DO THIS!'

* * *

'Creepy' was an understatement to describe Shadow Creeks Academy. As the four best friends stepped out of their car, they found that the best way to describe Shadow Creeks was _blood-curdling_. A wave of uneasiness swept over them. The academy really lived up to it's name - A huge castle-like building loomed over them, surrounded by deciduous trees **(AN: Look it up, I had to aswell XD)** which formed a ghostly shadow on the ground. In fact, _the whole place_ was surrounded by shadows. And the fact that it was night time and the full moon seemed to be shining onto the castle, an alarming shade of crimson red coating it like blood, just made everything that one little bit weirder. Alongside the large castle - which they assumed to be the main building - were 6 mansions, 3 on either side of it looking equally as dark and shadowy. Reading the signs on each building including the mansions, they saw that they read: _Braindeadly House, Spellcraft House_ and _Grim House_ which were to their left, _Shadow Creeks Academy_ which was the castle-like main building and last but not least, _Bloodsbane House, Howl House_ and _Diabolica House_ which were to their right and seemed to be the buildings which were most shadowed by trees.

' _Whoah..._ ' Tenten and Hinata breathed out. Their eyes were as wide as saucers as they stared up at the academy.

'Yeah, talk about creepy...' Ino said, her voice shaky.

'No... not creepy. More like _bloodcurdling._ ' Sakura corrected, but her voice wasn't smug as usual when she found a better word to use than Ino. it was one of pure fear. But she masked it well, so that her friends thought she was merely as shaken up as they were. She couldn't let them know she'd dreamt about the place before.

' _Ah, youuu musssst be the neewwbieesss!_ ' said a shrill voice from beside them. Whoever it was certainly hissed whenever they made a 's' sound.

The girls jumped in surprise and fear and came face to face with a girl of about their age. She was sickly pale, even paler than Hinata, and had long black hair that reached- WAIT, _WHAT?!_ Her hair reached mid-thigh! They were all amazed, especially Ino. She'd have to ask about her hair secrets later.

'Oopsss! Did I ssscare youu?' she asked, lolling her head to the side, her tongue hanging out curiously. Upon seeing how long her tongue was (it reached past her chin) Ino and Hinata backed away instinctively whereas the braver ones of their group, Tenten and Sakura, stood their ground. But that didn't mean they weren't in the least freaked out. Oho, they really were freaked out.

Surprisingly, it was Hinata who found her voice first. 'N-no, don't w-worry, uhm...?' she said, with an inclining tone at the end which indicated that they had yet to learn of her name.

The mysterious girl caught on and her eyes widened while her hand was brought up to her mouth. She blushed softly. 'Ooh, how rude of me! I'm Sana. You must be Hyuga Hinata.' she said. The girls also noticed how she didn't hiss when she said her name. 'You are Yamanaka Ino, you are Tenten Inoue and _you_ ,' she she rested her ever-wondering eyes on Sakura. 'Are Sakura Haruno. Welcome to Shadow Creeks Academy.' **(AN: Note that Sana is still hissing while pronouncing 's' but it would take up too much time and space incorporating it into her speech so just imagine her hissing when you read.)**

The girls nodded and smiled pleasantly, though inside they were all wondering ' _What is this place?'_

'Follow me. I will take you to see the head, whom you no doubt already know due to Tsunade-sama being Sakura-san's aunt. Then I will escort you to your designated house where your dorms are and you will have an hour to unpack before dinner.' Sana said, walking the girls towards the big gate that also had the name of the school imprinted on it in gold. Once the girls were past the gates, the could see the school a bit clearer and saw that despite almost all the lights being on, the school still looked dark.

'Obviously the students will all be in their houses by now, but the teachers are still in school which is why almost all the lights are on.' Sana continued, leading the girls into the school. The reception was empty, and there was no one sitting at the front desk. The light was dim and a fiery spark coming from the only lightbulb made the girls jump back in surprise.

Sana stopped and looked back at them, smiling grimly. 'Don't worry about that. As you can see, the academy is quite ancient and well, so are the lights.' she said, before whipping her head forwards again and walking on.

In the brief moment that Sana allowed her face to be seen by them in the light, they saw that her eyes were black. Plain black. The whites of her eyes were non-existent and if they were, then they certainly were not _white_.

As they followed Sana, they took a moment to inspect the ground floor. There were weird posters all around that read 'No Biting In School!' or 'Please Refrain From Killing On School Grounds'. Weird much?

They finally came to a stop at the lift. Sana pressed the up button and the lift came down in almost an instant. 'Shall we?' she said, holding out an arm to let them in first.

The girls warily stepped into the lift while Sana followed behind them. There was a mirror in the lift, and Ino immediately started doing her hair, oblivious to the wide-eyed Tenten, Hinata and Sakura, who were staring at Sana.

Ino finally noticed her friends looking pale and followed their gaze towards Sana.

She gasped.

Sana back was facing the mirror, but the mirror was flashing. One minute her reflection showed, and another, it didn't while Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten's reflections stayed put.

'Uhm, Sana-san?' Sakura asked.

'Hmm?' she responded.

'Your... reflection...'

Sana turned around and found herself face to face with her flickering reflection. She laughed it off.

'Oh, that's normal.' she said, kicking the mirror. Immediately, it flashed and Sana's reflection was no longer flickering.

The girls were speechless. Somehow, they started to doubt the girl.

'A-ano, S-sana-chan?' Hinata asked nervously.

'Yes, Hinata-san?' she responded.

'Wh-who are you?' Hinata asked. Then she shook her head and decided there was no use stuttering. 'Or rather, _what are you?_ '

Sana looked amused. 'My, and I was told you girls were top of your class. Except Blondie over there.' she said, ignoring the glare Ino sent her. 'I would've thought you'd have it figured out by now.'

'We did.' Sakura and Tenten answered confidently at the same time.

'We just didn't know if we were imagining things.' Tenten finished for them.

'Well, I suppose I should tell you that you're right. I am a vampire. And before you ask: Yes, they do exist. Yes, we suck blood. Yes, we don't have reflections but these magic mirrors allow us to so we can actually _see_ what we look like in the mornings. And no, I don't bite. Most of the time. Which is why Tsunade-sama chose me to escort you. I'm training to become a vegan vampire, so unlike those savage creatures, I wouldn't pounce on you as soon as I saw you. But like I said, I'm still training, so I'm not completely immune to the smell of fresh blood.' she said, absentmindedly licking her lips.

'So... we're in a school. Full of... vampires?' Ino asked, still not catching on.

'Not only vampires. 'Supernaturals' as you humans call us. Werewolves, Vampires, Reapers, Witches, _Zombies..._ Demons. You name it. Actually, on second thought, don't cause that's all. We used to allow _Spiritus_ to attend but then there was a feud between the academy and the _Spiritus Imperium_ and all spiritus were banned from attending.' Sana explained.

'I don't get it. Why're we here then? We're _humans!_ We'll get eaten before we can say 'Howdy mate!' Tenten exploded. The four girls were trying to grasp on to what she said. She couldn't be lying. After all, the evidence was right there in front of them.

'Don't be stupid, we don't eat humans! We suck their blood. And the rest just don't eat humans. Well, except for the zombies...' Sana trailed off, in deep thought.

'Stay on topic!' Sakura growled.

Sana sighed and began to think. After a few seconds, she spoke. 'Well, you're obviously not humans. But you're not 100% supernatural either. You can only be half-breeds. That's the only explanation.'

'Only explanation to what?' Hinata asked.

'To you being here of course! Shadow Creeks is invisible in the human world. It's non-existent. That's why when you googled it this morning, there were no results.' Sana said.

The four girls gaped. 'Wh- How did you know?'

Sana smirked. 'Well, I know for a fact that you humans like to google things excessively. I just assumed, and judging from your response, assumed very correctly indeed.'

'So... you're saying that... we're half-human, half- _supernatural?'_ Ino asked, once again not catching on.

'It's the most credible possibility, yes.' Sana said, biting her lip.

'Is it just me or have we been in this lift for over ten minutes?' Hinata asked curiously.

'We have. The lift is magical, so it knows when a person is having an important conversation and can't be disturbed.' Sana explained.

And that was when they realised that Sana hadn't even pressed the floor button to go to Tsunade-sama.

They all sighed. Sakura's aunt had some serious explaining to do.

* * *

'WHAT?!' the girls all shouted out.

'You can't do this, Aunt Tsunade!' Sakura practically yelled, clutching onto her three best friends like they were her lifeline.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples. 'I'm afraid it's just the way it is.'

She had just told the girls which supernatural species they belonged to, and that they'd have to reside in their species' designated house. Sakura and Hinata were of vampire origin and were to reside in Bloodsbane House, while Tenten and Ino were of witch origin and were to reside in Spellcraft House.

' _Please_ Tsunade-sama! I h-honestly wouldn't b-be able to s-survive without th-them.' Hinata said, her voice shaky and her eyes pleading.

Tsunade was softned. 'Alright. I supposed I can make another exception.'

'YES!' they all squealed, hugging eachother, before Sakura noticed something.

'Another, Aunt Tsunade?' Sakura asked.

'Yes, I have made this exception before. In fact Hinata, your cousin, Neji Hyuga, was one of the boys I made an exception for. Naturally they were all best friends too.' Tsunade said, smiling secretly at the memory of how they had all argued until they got what they wanted.

'Oh yeah! I forgot Neji was here too.' Ino remembered.

They all forgot that Neji, Hinata's cousin, was attending Shadow Creeks too, which was partly why their parents decided to send the girls there. But then that meant...

'NEJI IS SUPERNATURAL TOO?' Sakura blurted out in surprise.

'Yes, he is. Anyways, moving on, you will all be required to stay at Bloodbane House due to there being an undeniably large amount of vacancy there. Mostly because vampires are almost extinct.' Tsunade continued.

'Cool!'

'Awesome!'

'Fine with me.'

'Okay!'

'But remember, girls. Shadow Creeks Academy was created so that there can be a place where supernaturals can learn to co-exist with eachother in harmony. I don't want you to get involved in any fights here okay? Although all sorts of students wind up dead in these very halls, promise me you won't become homicidal maniacs and kill eachother.'

'We promise.' they all responded, shivering at the thought of killing eachother.

...

'This school really is something...' Hinata commented as they made their way to the dorm.

 _Yup, it really is..._ They all thought, and little did they know that more surprises were yet to come...


	2. Introductory Breakfast - Meeting 'Them'

**Back from my break! I really don't have the heart to keep you guys waiting for long, especially since funnily enough, I got so many reviews and follows for this story once I went on a break. So here it is, the much anticipated chapter two!**

 **Also, thank you so much for being patient with me :D I'll be updating a little more regularly since exams are FINALLY OVER and I have like 3 weeks - one month at most till they start up again.**

 **P.S: Also, I'm sorry for not updating sooner! My mom is a childminder and unlike babysitters and nannies, childminders have to be inspected by an organization called Ofsted like once every 4 years? Idk how often but yeah, she has LOTS of paperwork to do, and if she doesn't get at least a 'good' on her report she loses her job :( And since her English okay-ish but her grammar and word phrasing is pretty bad, I have to help her out. Her inspection is on Tuesday, day I go back to school and my brother's birthday...**

 **But anyways my bro is gonna be 21, YAYYYYY! I'm honestly so happy for him, annoyed that he's way older than me but happy nonetheless. So uhm, Happy early b-day bro, love you lots xx**

 **Now that my rant is over, go ahead and enjoy chapter 2. You probably skipped through this whole A/N, I know I skip A/Ns sometimes so thats fine! Just hope you enjoy this :D**

 **XX**

* * *

As Sana escorted the girls out of the school and to their new home for the school year, they couldn't help but get mixed feelings about the place. They could feel a deadly aura coming out of Bloodbane House. They knew they'd need a while to get used to this whole supernatural-thingymajig, but they were sure it would be okay. Besides, the only supernatural they'd met so far was Sana, and she seemed okay - if slightly creepy, but okay. So the rest couldn't be that bad... could they?

''As you know, I'm a vampire,'' Sana began as she opened the door to the shadowed Bloodbane House. ''Which means I also reside in Bloodbane House. In fact, I'm Bloodbane's RA, meaning Resident Assistant. So if you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?''

They stepped into the house. As expected, it was completely dark. But it seemed strangely... normal. The wallpaper was old, vintage even. There was a chandelier dangling from above them. If it weren't for the darkness, B-House would look like any old Victorian mansion. There was an old staircase leading upstairs, which the girls presumed was where the rooms were. Sakura shivered. It was pitch black up there.

Sana switched on the light, and immediately a bright ray of light illuminated the hallway. ''Lets head upstairs shall we?''

They followed Sana upstairs, Ino subconsciously picking at her nails, Hinata biting her lip in cautiousness, Tenten looking around her warily and Sakura just wishing she hadn't been expelled from her previous school.

A large corridor was ahead of them, leading into a maze of doors. Sana walked them through the corridor, took a sharp right turn, walked 3 doors ahead and stopped at last door on the right side of the corridor.

''This is your bedroom. Lucky you, got the last four-bed dormitory available. The three other doors you see here are the other four-bed dorms on the west wing of the manor.'' she said, opening the door to the bedroom.

Then she practically pushed the girls inside and waved cheerfully. ''You can unpack tomorrow, just take your bare necessities out for tonight. I'm right down the corridor if you need me, first door in front of the stairs. Night!''

The door slammed shut behind her. The girls all stared at eachother. Ino was the one to break the silence first.

''Well, I was expecting something a bit less plain, but whatever. We can personalize it once we get settled in.'' she said, huffing in frustration.

The walls were of the same style as the ones downstairs, but they were gold instead of red. There were four twin-sized beds - one in the corner, one near the window and two near opposite walls. The moonlight from outside illuminated the dark bedroom. Tenten walked up towards the wall near the door and flipped on the light switch.

Immediately, the lightbulb switched on, making the room much brighter. It didn't make the room any less creepy though.

''So, how exactly are we going to sleep knowing we're in a house full of _vampires_ next to a school for _supernaturals_ that is surrounded by _other_ houses full of _werewolves, witches, zombies, reapers AND demons!_ '' Ino whisper-shouted, careful not to awake the vampires so she wouldn't have to face their wrath.

Tenten shook her head. ''I really don't know. I was actually thinking of not sleeping at all, so I could get dark rings around my eyes and fit in more? What do you think?''

Ino gasped dramatically. No way was she gonna let Tenten do that. ''No way! You'll ruin your complexion. Your face will _never_ be normal again!''

And then a heated dispute about how Tenten couldn't care less about her complexion and how Ino would die if she was seen with her started up. Sakura sighed. This was already getting too much for her, she didn't need another headache. Besides, there was one thought in her head that was bothering her.

''Guys! Can you shutup for one second and think about how our parents probably knew what this place was?'' she said.

Hinata shivered. ''Y-you mean they k-knew they w-were sending us t-to a school full of- of... _monsters?_ ''

Tenten frowned. ''It's a bit unfair to call them that Hinata. I mean, we are half-supernatural. So technically, we're half-monsters.''

Hinata gasped in realization. She hated being mean to anyone it was in her shy, soft and kind nature. She couldn't believe she'd just insulted people she hadn't even met yet. ''Your right...'' she said, no longer stuttering. ''I can't believe I said that. I mean, we haven't even met them yet. We don't know what they're like.''

''Yeah! For all we know, they could be really nice and welcoming, like Sana-san.'' Sakura said positively,

''-If slightly creepy, she was nice.'' Tenten put in.

''But guys, what if they're not.'' Ino added with a doubtful look on her face.

The girls all sweatdropped.

''Trust Ino to look at the negative side...'' Sakura said, shaking her head.

''Hey! I was just sayin'.'' Ino defended herself, pouting childishly.

They all stared at eachother much like they did when they first arrived, but this time it was out of amusement, not fear. Then they all cracked up with laughter, their loud laughs ringing through the night.

The four dark figures watching them by the window turned away and returned to where they were supposed to be, which, coincidentally, was in Bloodbane House. Upstairs. In the west wing. Right...Next...Door...

* * *

Ino arose bright and early, wanting to prepare herself to make a good impression on her fellow house mates. She stretched and yawned, her eyes still closed. She rubbed her eyes and finally opened them up, looking around the room. Sakura, Tenten and Hinata were all still asleep. Ino looked around the room, focusing on the spot near Hinata's bed near the window where a big brown mahogany wardrobe stood. She smiled and sighed happily, her eyes wandering around the room, passing a corner where Sana stood with her arms folded, the bathroom, the dressing tab- wait... what!? Ino quickly looked back towards the corner, but Sana suddenly wasn't there anymore. She sighed in relief, thinking she was going crazy. She turned towards the right, only to find Sana just an inch from her face, staring right at her.

''AAAAHHH!'' she screamed, waking the others up. Sana backed away, blocking her ears with her hands, Tenten put her pillow on her head, Sakura sighed since she was used to her friends ear piercing shrieks and Hinata screamed along with her, thinking there was a burglar in the room.

Meanwhile the birds in the trees nearby frantically flapped their wings, trying to get away from the screeching monster nearby.

''INO SHUTUP IT'S JUST SANA-SAN!'' Tenten and Sakura shouted simultaneously. Hinata had stopped screaming way before Ino had, and was looking at Sana, pale faced.

Ino immediately shut her mouth and began panting dramatically. ''You gave me quite a fright there, Sana-san!''

Sana smiled. ''I think I know what'll cheer you up!''

''What?'' Hinata asked, speaking for the first time since she woke.

Sana pulled out four black, red and white school uniforms from behind her back. ''School uniforms!''

''Uniforms?/Uniforms!'' The four said. The first reaction came from Sakura and Tenten, who were hoping they would be able to wear their own clothes and the second reaction came from Ino and Hinata, Ino because she wanted to see what she looked like in school uniform and Hinata because she thought it would look much more responsible and she'd always wanted to wear a uniform.

''Yup!'' Sana beamed, handing one to each of them. It consisted of a cute black skirt, a plain white collared long-sleeved blouse, a black school blazer outlined with white on the rims and a scarlet red ribbon that was supposed to be tied around the neckline of the white blouse with the collars hiding the plain string so that at the front it formed a pretty bow.

Ino practically had hearts in her eyes while Hinata was surprised at how nice they were. Sakura was indifferent (in reality she was looking forward to trying it on but she would never admit that) while Tenten looked confused.

''It's nice, but aren't the colors a bit too dark for school? Awfully morbid, don't you think?'' she asked Sana.

Sana giggled softly. ''Tenten-san did you forget this is a school for supernaturals? It has to be dark since most of us don't really wear bright, flashy colors. If you do, others will be blinded.''

Sakura, Tenten and Hinata looked at eachother in amusement while Ino pouted.

''Awwwwwhhh.'' she whined. ''That means no blue, yellow and pink floral summer dress!''

Ino mentioning her other clothes reminded Sakura of a question she felt needed to be answered. ''Sana-san, we're allowed to wear our own clothes during the weekend right? Since there's no school?''

Sana nodded. ''That's right. You're also obviously allowed to wear your own clothes after school, and on Fridays you're allowed your own clothes all day. We have a half day on Fridays. Oh yeah, we have all your normal human holidays but we also have holidays for full moon days and supernatural events and celebrations.''

Tenten cheered, Ino clapped happily, Hinata grinned and Sakura looked as if she was about to burst with joy. They would be having lots of holidays then, and even during school days they could have some time off, since on Fridays school was only till 12:30.

Sana smiled and took a quick look at her watch. ''You guys should probably get ready for breakfast. You can come down in your PJs and change after breakfast, but it's not common for us to do so and you'll probably end up bringing lots of unwanted attention towards yourselves. So I suggest you change into uniform.''

''Kay, thanks Sana-san!'' Sakura chirped happily, watching as Sana left the room.

Ino looked at all of them and smirked. ''Time to bring ''unwanted'' attention towards ourselves. Although it's wanted.''

Tenten looked at Ino as if she were crazy. ''Ino you can't be serious. I am not going down there in my PJs!''

''Relax, relax. That's not what I meant. I meant we need to have hair and makeup on _fleek_.'' she rephrased it.

Hinata laughed softly. ''I guess we should get ready then.''

''Let's go!''

* * *

Everyone in the kitchen in Bloodbane House immediately snapped their heads up and sniffed the air. They smelt... blood. Human blood. It wasn't 100% human, but it smelt better than human blood.

''Sana-chan, did you arrange a surprise feast or something?!'' one boy with ginger hair asked.

Sana looked up from the toaster, smirking. ''Nope.'' she said, popping the 'p'. ''Those are the new girls and here they come. So be nice everyone!''

'' _Oh I'll be nice alright...''_ a red-head dude spoke, licking his lips in hunger.

 _Everyone_ stared at the four girls as they descended from the stairs and entered what seemed to be the kitchen. The four girls figured since Sana seemed to have her hair out, they should too, but with a little more adjustments. Their makeup was just their daily everyday makeup, but it made their faces look radiant and glow. The darker haired girls of the two, Hinata and Tenten, had curled their hair slightly, so that it cascaded down their backs in waves. Ino and Sakura had straightened their hair, curling only the ends. They all wore sheer black tights with a pattern on it except for Tenten, who wanted plain. Ino had fishnet tights, Sakura had roses trailing up and down her legs and Hinata went for a more subtle hydrangea flower pattern, which was slightly lighter than Sakura's almost-greyish-black-pattern. Their new uniform fit perfectly, adorning and enhancing their curves. Ino and Hinata went for pretty black stilettos and Sakura went for black heeled boots with spiky silver studs at the heel while Tenten went for thigh high heeled boots.

Four particular males were drooling... inwardly of course, because they were the infamous Shadow Kings, the kings of Shadow Creeks. Unknown to the rest of the vamps in the house, they had been watching the girls the night they arrived. And they found themselves quite attracted to them.

Sana wasn't much surprised, since she'd seen the outfits they were wearing the day before. She quickly ran up to the girls who despite looking fabulously confident at first, now looked a bit lost and out of place.

''Everyone, these are the four new girls. They just transferred in from Konoha High School in Konoha.'' Sana introduced them.

She looked pointedly at them so they could say their names.

''I'm Ino Yamanaka.'' Ino said, flipping her hair behind her shoulder and flashing a dazzling smile.

''Sakura Haruno.'' Sakura spoke, an uninterested expression on her face. Most people seemed to recognize her as the head's niece and started whispering to one another.

''H-Hinata Hyuuga.'' Hinata stuttered, looking down at the ground and playing with her fingers so she wouldn't look at the crowd around them. They all also recognized the surname, as it was the surname of one of the Shadow Kings too, and saw that her eyes were very alike to his.

''Tenten Inoue.'' Tenten introduced herself, smirking.

''Everyone, introduce yourselves.'' Sana ordered.

Everyone in the kitchen (except the four girls since they didn't know anyone) turned to the four Shadow Kings (Or AKA SK.) since they _were_ the most popular and powerful group in the school so they had to speak first.

''Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!'' The dumb looking blond boy with blue eyes and whiskers on his face said- no, yelled. He grinned and turned to the guy sitting next to him.

''Shutup dobe, you're so damn loud.'' the mysterious looking black haired and onyx eyed boy complained, before introducing himself. He seemed to focus more on Sakura as he said his name, as if he had a sort of connection with her. ''Sasuke Uchiha.''

''Damare, Teme!'' Naruto retorted, before receiving a bonk on the head from Neji Hyuuga, whom the girls already knew by name and appearance due to him being Hinata's cousin. He was described by Hinata as having long dark brown - almost black - hair and eyes very similar to hers. He also almost always had a disinterested expression on his face, and if not, a mean one.

He nodded his head in acknowledgment towards the girls before saying curtly, ''Neji.''

''Last name, smartass!'' Naruto said loudly, sticking out his tongue.

''Why should I? Everyone in this room knows it.'' he answered back, looking bored as he leaned on the marble kitchen counter.

''Not the new girls.'' Naruto replied, looking triumphant because he thought he was smarter than Neji for once.

Neji sighed. ''Baka, Hinata is my cousin. I'm sure her friends know about me.'' he said, looking to Ino, Tenten and Sakura for backup, to which they nodded. Hinata blushed at the sudden attention because the vampires only had their suspicions, which were now confirmed.

While Naruto gasped and looked at Neji and Hinata repeatedly in shock, the black haired guy beside him with his hair tied up at the top of his hair making a shape resembling a pineapple, spoke. ''Shikamaru Nara.''

Ino overheard him mutter, ''How troublesome.'' under his breath, and she giggled softly. Shikamaru noticed her as the girl who'd interested him when he first saw her, and smirked at her, to which Ino replied with a suggestive smile.

Tenten was watching. ''Oi, pig, why don't you stop eye and lip flirting with pineapple over there and focus on not getting eaten by these vamps.'' she hissed to her under her breath.

Ino scowled, but immediately regained her composure because 1: It was ugly and, 2: She might get wrinkles if she overworks her muscles and scowling uses up a lot of mouth muscles. She had forgotten how many Sakura said were used up, but it sure was a big amount.

While Sana was introducing everyone else, the ginger haired one who'd asked Sana if she brought a feast for them put his hand up to speak. Hinata didn't think it was necessary, Sana had finished talking and was now blabbering about rules, but it seemed to be one of the 'rules' Sana had established in Bloodbane House so she let it go.

''Yes, Yoshida-kun, you may speak.'' Sana addressed the boy, whose name was Yoshida.

''What are you chicks? Your blood smelt like human blood, but better...'' he asked, sniffing the air. The others did it too, and before you know it, they were all licking their lips and looking at the girls hungrily.

Hinata and Ino backed away in fear. Tenten and Sakura stood their ground, but they were still creeped out.

Sakura chose to answer. ''We're half-breeds. Half supernatural, half human.''

She instantly regretted her choice because the admittedly hot, mysterious Sasuke she had her eye on widened his eyes and as if trying to see into her soul, was now focused on her intently, and he bore his eyes into her blue-green orbs. She felt connected with him in some way. A shiver went down her spine but she never averted her eyes from his.

Naruto was also focused on someone, and that someone was no other than Hinata Hyuuga. She had stared at him in curiosity, and he glanced back at her. Their eyes caught for a split second and the world stopped. In just that second, she noticed his every feature. From the curve of his lips to the sunny blonde locks. He smiled at her, but she, embarrassed, blushed and turned away.

' _She's kinda cute.'_ he noticed, smiling to himself now.

Tenten had wondered what Neji looked like, and his hair was longer than she imagined. His pearly white eyes made him even more alluring to look at. He caught her eye and smirked. She was, in his opinion, damn hot like fire. But she also looked as if she could fight her own fights, and she looked smart, which he liked in a girl. She was interesting. He'd have to keep his eyes on her.

Ino, meanwhile, was getting the feeling that she had met this Shikamaru Nara before. The name was certainly familiar, but she was sure if she'd met someone this smokin', she wouldn't have let him go. She kept glancing back at him, unaware that he had noticed and occasionally sneaked glances at her too. It was just a game of going back and forth. They smiled simultaneously.

Sana noticed this and grinned. Looks like the Shadow Kings had finally found their mates.

* * *

 **I was planning to make them go to school and all for chapter 2, but realized I needed to have them get to know the other people and since at school they'd have different schedules, I did it for breakfast instead and... yeah.**

 **But hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was fun yet frustrating for me to write cause I literally had no inspiration whenever I actually had motivation to write and when I _did_ have inspiration, I had no motivation. **

**Yup, sad, I know.**

 **Toodle-ooh xx**


	3. AN: I'm back!

**Hi guys.**

 **So first of all, I'd like to start off by saying that 2017 was an incredibly long year for all of us that brought abour many mixed feelings towards certain things and people in my life. I've been procrastinating with just about everything you could possibly name, and the one thing that has been constant throughout the year is my love for reading and writing. That said, it was an impossibly difficult year for that too because I found that with school and everything else going on, I had decreasingly little time for reading and writing, and on top of that, my laptop broke in April of last year and so a lot of my things were lost. Thankfully, I had seen it coming and copied most of my personal writing projects onto a USB, but due to lack of space, I had to sacrifice all of my fanfiction writing that I had stored on my laptop.**

 **I have a new laptop now that I received for Christmas, and now that it's January 2018, I have noticed a significant decrease in the amount of procrastination I've done since the start of the school year (September 2017) compared to when I started school back in September 2016 and onwards until school broke up again. I feel more responsible and more mature now, and I'd like to make comeback on this website because frankly, I miss writing fanfiction and I miss all my readers!**

 **I'll be coming back for now then, and will get started on writing again right away, although it may take a while seeing as everything I've ever written is completely gone so I'll have to start from scratch, but I'm feeling optimistic about it right now so I feel like I'll probably get something up by this Sunday, even if I have to stay up all night to write it.**

 **Anyways, thank you to everyone who's been with me since the very beginning, thank you to those who may have just hopped on this very dysfunctional bandwagon and thank you to ALL for being so patient all this time.**

 **Michelle xx**


End file.
